La pequeña Gerita
by derelool
Summary: Alemania se acerca a Italia, provocando el nacimiento de una nueva nacion. Oneshoot.


**La pequeña Gerita **

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

**La negrita son el dialogo de la narradora.**

Ahí estaba yo, el gran imperio de Germany. Italy me invito a tomar un trago de vino a su casa y yo, como el gran y buen vecino que soy, decidí aceptar, después de todo me apoyo en la guerra, aunque claro no hizo nada. Pero eso era cosa del pasado.

-ve, ¿te gusta el vino?- me decía el contento.

No sabia que responderle, cada vez que me miraba así, una parte de mi quería estar con el. Le di un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, entonces el sonrío y no lo pude evitar, necesitaba tenerlo conmigo.

Me acerque lentamente y lo bese, pude sus ojos abiertos. Pero no se negó, así que continuamos hasta que la copa que estaba en su mano resbalo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué paso?- susurre para mi, entonces me di cuenta de que había una pequeña mano sobre mi. Instantáneamente recordé lo de la noche anterior, ver a Italy junto a mí me asustó. Así que tome mis cosas y me fui.

**Italia era un país muy prospero y Alemania también, aun así algunos alemanes se fueron introduciendo en Italia, al principio nadie lo noto, así que continuaron…**

Algo le pasa a Italy, lo se. No hace mucho empezamos esta… relación, si se le puede llamar así. Pero he notado como ya no sonríe tanto, como suspira de vez en cuando y como su estomago comienza a crecer.

- ¡eres un vago!- le dije después de acabar con otra tonta reunión de países.

El me miro y me dijo que no se sentía bien, al parecer estaba enfermo o algo así. Así que su líder decidió que ya no se presentaría en las siguientes reuniones.

**Y los alemanes siguieron entrando en Italia y se casaron y tuvieron hijos, hijos que no eran ni alemanes ni italianos, hijos que querían tener su propia nacionalidad. Una distinta…**

Me sentía ofendido, la otra noche quería visitar a Italy, pero dijo que estaba ocupado y ha continuado con esa escusa, diciendo que ya no tiene tiempo o que se siente mal.

**Habían muchos alemanes que al darse cuenta de que sus compatriotas iban a Italia se enojaron, "Italia no es mejor que Alemania" decían, y mientras algunos amaban a Italia, otros la odiaban…**

Lo odio, de eso estoy seguro. Se cree mejor que yo, ya no importa si tiene excusas o no. Voy a verlo, quiera o no quiera. Entre a su casa sin avisar y lo encontré ahí, recostado en la cama mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre. Tenía una expresión de dolor.

-italy- le susurre y, el se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Lo bese y el me beso y entre jadeos dijo que me amaba y yo le dije que también lo amaba.

**Y de pronto, en una sola noche, el país de Italia dejo de existir. Los mestizos se revelaron y los italianos ya no pudieron detenerlos más…**

No podía creer lo que paso la noche anterior, en verdad lo amo, nunca creí amar a nadie y cuando extiendo mi mano para abrazarlo, ya no esta. Sorprendido levanto mi vista y en su lugar esta una pequeña rubia que me sonríe como el lo hace.

**En ese momento nació La Republica de Gerita, mitad alemana, mitad italiana…**

-¿quien eres tu?- le pregunte

-Soy Gerita- me respondió con un acento extraño.

Pasaron unos meses y me convertí en el protector de la pequeña Gerita, después de todo era mi hija. No obstante extrañaba a italy.

**Los geritanos estaban descontentos, tenían un gran terreno, pero una gran inestabilidad económica. Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Alemania, ahora estarían muriendo de hambre en las calles…**

**-**¿Qué te pasa Gerita?- le pregunte a la pequeña.

-no me siento bien, siento que me falta algo.- me contesto su vocecita infantil.

**Y los pocos italianos que quedaron viviendo en Gerita, aprovecharon la oportunidad para recuperar un pedazo de su terreno. Trayendo de vuelta a Italia…**

Ayer Gerita me miraba con esos ojos, esa mirada de dolor que tenia Italy antes de irse. No quiero que se vaya. Le dije a mi pequeña que fuera a dormir, que mañana todo estaría bien.

Y eso fue lo que paso.

Cuando la fui a despertar al otro día, junto a ella estaba Italy

-Ve, volví- me dijo con su gran sonrisa.

**Y así renació Italia, junto a Gerita. Y Alemania se encargo de protegerlos de los demás países. Porque después de todo, eran familia.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ok , espero que les guste, es medio ternucho. **

**Mi primer yaoi! **

**No sean malos si me equivoque con los nombres o algo así. Ayer fue la primera vez que vi Hetalia entonces no se mucho, y esta mañana estaba media dormida y pam! Nació esta pequeña historia y antes de que se me olvidara decidí escribirla.**

**Me dicen si les gusto o no, y se pasan a dar una vuelta por mi perfil, para que vean mas historias o lo que sea!**


End file.
